


Caught Staring

by Boredo



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Human AU, I Don't Even Know, Staring, other stuff, popular lapis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredo/pseuds/Boredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot shivered as she looked around the cafeteria. "Just to confirm, none of you guys are staring at me while I'm looking away, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creeped out

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here. My writing sucks cause i learnt how to write actual stuff by reading fanfics.

Peridot shivered as she looked around the cafeteria. "Just to confirm, none of you guys are staring at me while I'm looking away, right?" She inquired as she looked at her squad with demanding eyes.

"What's wrong, Peri?" Jasper asked as she wolfed down her food. 

"I really feel watched in school, even during lessons." Amethyst snorted as she waved her fries in front of her.

"Psh! Who wouldn't look at someone with hair as messy as yours because it looks like an illuminati pyramid." Her response made Pearl giggle as the said person added more. 

"And wearing round outdated glasses that it makes you look like an incredibly lame nerd." 

Peridot groaned as she took the insults with irritation. Garnet smiled. "Let's listen to what she says first." Peridot quietly thanked Garnet.

"Okay look, I literally feel watched whenever I'm in classes and in the cafeteria and even right now. It's so creepy!" She frowned as she explained.

Jasper looked around her cautiously then grinned. "Oh, what if someone is planning to hunt you down and kill you?" She poorly imitated a jaguar.

Pearl scratched her chin. "Maybe someone has an everlasting hatred towards you?" Peridot shrugged, "Honestly, I think It's Lazul--" She got interrupted by a sharp cackle from Amethyst. 

"Lazuli?! As in Lapis Lazuli? The literal queen bee-tch in our school! There's no way she'd even be staring at you for at least 10 seconds, dude!" She said in between laughter. "Shut up! She's in all of my lessons!" Peridot loudly hissed at Amethyst. 

After having said that, the group looked at her, dumbfounded. Jasper started, "Wait so, she's in all of your classes and she literally hasn't made any move towards you?" 

Peridot lifted one eyebrow in puzzlement. "By move, I meant bully. She bullies the ones whom she finds something bully-worthy about them and us, being in at least a few of your classes, you are literally cringeworthy and downright annoying when you keep raising your hand." Jasper explained as the others nodded.

Peridot lifted her glasses as she acknowledged the brutally honest insults thrown at her. "If that's the case..." Peridot trailed off as the squad looked at Lapis, talking with other well known people with a grin plastered onto her face. 

"Nah..." The squad said in unison. 

\--


	2. SPAGHETTI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where shit starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had no idea what to write. I haven't even planned anything. I'm just writing what comes to mind and see if it makes any sense at all. I should really make my chapters longer... yup i'm makin' em longer in chapter 3 or somethin

With every step she took, the ground shook, lightning comes down somewhere and people's heads were forced towards the gal. At least that's what Peridot thought what happens when Lapis takes a step.

Peridot sighed as she settled down onto her seat and hastily placing the required items she needed on her table. _**There was it again**._ Peridot whipped her head behind, eyes darting from person to person. _Weird... I think this whole staring thing is getting onto me..._

**\--CAFETERIA, PERIDOT WALKING TO USUAL SQUAD TABLE - present: Peri,Pearl, Jasper.**

Peridot walked towards the 'squad table', noticing Lazuli's popular bitches taking their seats next to their table. _The hell_? Peridot frowned in confusio--

"What the fuck?!" A raspy voice screamed in burning anger. Peridot jumped up in surprise. Peridot's and the whole cafeteria's eyes were fixed onto Jasper's figure. There was spaghetti onto her 'Cheers, luv!' T-shirt.

Jasper stomped towards the 'popular bitches' table and smacking their food onto the floor. "Fuck you Lapis!" She said venomously, only loud enough for people who's near them to hear. With eyebrows furrowed in concern, Peridot's eyes switched to Lapis.

Lapis shrugged and glared at the enormous woman, "I don't know what you're talking about." Lapis said smoothly ~~,~~ ~~successfully covering her amusement~~. Jasper clenched her fist and prepared to charge towards her. Peridot noticed the action and ran to stop the large gal. _Where in the world is Garnet when we need her?!_

 _She was too late_. Jasper already swung a sharp uppercut, evidently aiming towards Lapis' chin. "Stop it Jasper! It wasn't Lapis, it was an accident!" Pearl tried to hold off Jasper by pulling her shoulders but to no avail. Lapis swiftly stepped back, impressively avoiding the swift uppercut. Jasper threw a powerful jab towards Lapis but Lapis saw her movements in slow motion and ducked. 

**"SLAM!"**

The cafeteria doors slammed open, revealing a group of teachers. The teachers stormed towards Jasper, who in turn looked at them with wide eyes. "Oh shit..." Jasper muttered under her breath.

Jasper sighed and as if this has been done many times(which is true), she took heavy steps towards the teachers. The teachers sighed in relief. The last time this happened, Jasper lashed out at them.

Peridot just stared, feeling very useless. She clicked her tongue in irritation towards herself and gestured for the group to move to the other tables.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Lapis just stares at Peridot. _**Seems like you're my new plaything, kitty**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like I'm making Lapis seem like a psychopath when I think of how the story will probably progress ._. 
> 
> I had fun using those... rich text html codes //html// font size={^%] cough cough idk.


End file.
